


Day Five: NSFW

by Eriakit



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scratching, Spanking, pinning, well one of them is at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Suddenly, all he could think of was the sound of Anduin coming closer, steps even and slow, a calming beat to try and match his heart to. One, two, one, two, and by the time Anduin was leaning in the doorway to Khadgar’s study, Khadgar had calmed down enough to identify what it was he wanted. Needed.





	Day Five: NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unrepentant filth, and I can blame multiple people aside from myself for this. Or, I could, but I'm kind of proud of it so I think I'll take all blame for this one.

 

Khadgar swayed gently in place, palms pressed to his thighs as he knelt on the floor. His head was spinning, going in so many directions at once that it was almost like thinking of nothing at all. Just a ceaseless, background hum that he could almost  _ hear _ , driving him to distraction. Distraction which had lead to him knocking over all the pages he’d been working on, trying to work out ways to shore up Stormwind’s defenses, which lead him to kneeling on the floor, which lead to this… emptiness, feeling vaguely grounded by the press of stone on his shins through his trousers.

He did his best to breathe steadily, slow pull in and press out instead of the hitching and gasps that suddenly threatened to choke him. He’d slept, he’d  _ forced _ himself to sleep, but it hadn’t been particularly restful - maybe he just needed more rest. Better rest. Or maybe it wouldn’t have mattered if he had slept like a babe in arms - the stress of the choices of the last few days grated over his skin, his mind, his soul, sending spikes of lightning over raw nerves at every irritation, no matter how minor. Sometimes even literally, his magic slipping the reins to spark over his fingers like bright, tiny snakes.

It was doing it now, blue glints of light flashing and making the hair on his arms stand on end. He didn’t dare get up, he’d probably just tip over at this point, but if he stayed here doing nothing much longer he would probably go mad, or drive himself back into his work with the weight of his guilt alone. He let his thoughts spin, their frantic scramble slowly winding out into chasing those two options, to get up or to kneel here until he fell asleep or thought himself into more of a tizzy. 

He was staring off into the middle distance, debating, when the door to the main room creaked open. The only one in the Keep who would both not knock and not give a damn about making noise was - 

“Anduin?”

Less of a verification of who it was and more of a request, he heard the footsteps pause before a grunt and then the twinned  _ thud _ of boots hitting the floor. Suddenly, all he could think of was the sound of Anduin coming closer, steps even and slow, a calming beat to try and match his heart to.  _ One, two, one, two, _ and by the time Anduin was leaning in the doorway to Khadgar’s study, Khadgar had calmed down enough to identify what it was he wanted. Needed.

It wasn’t anywhere near the first time, and all he had to do was let Anduin know - but he didn’t want to talk now, didn’t want to break the quiet. He met Anduin’s eyes for a minute, then slowly let his head fall, chin to chest, eyes sliding closed. He resettled himself, hands going behind his back, fingers twining together, spine straight, and waited.

Anduin’s breath caught, just a slight pause before he let it out in a long, low, appreciative noise. Khadgar heard him push off from the doorway and step closer, could feel him as he stepped into Khadgar’s space, his body heat warming the air near Khadgar’s shoulder.

Large, warm fingers slid into his hair, the callouses rough over his scalp, sending tingles down his spine. He leaned into the caress and gasped as Anduin’s hand tightened into a fist, jerking his head back to where it had been. The prickling pain of his hair being pulled so roughly brought everything into bright, clear focus, the world solidified and firmly in the  _ now,  _ rather than foggy, or locked on plans for the future. Khadgar moaned softly, letting his spine relax enough he was mostly kept upright by the painful hold in his hair.

Anduin tilted Khadgar’s head back, his other hand coming up to cup Khadgar’s cheek. He crouched so his face was level with Khadgar’s.

“You know your word. You know the rules.” Not a question, but Khadgar nodded anyways - much as he could. Anduin turned his head to press a soft, almost chaste kiss to his open mouth. Anduin always checked, even years later, and it always made something warm curl up and purr in his chest.

As swiftly as he’d crouched, Anduin was upright again. He let go of Khadgar’s head and Khadgar wobbled before regaining his balance. When Anduin spoke again, it was using the same tone of voice he used to get unruly recruits into formation.

“Up. Strip.”

Khadgar hastened to comply, on his feet before he could worry about how shaky he’d been on his feet not long ago. He stumbled briefly, trying to get his tunic off while his feet weren’t solidly under him, but Anduin’s hands were at his waist to steady him almost before he realized he needed the help. He shivered at the heat on his bare waist but kept going, fingers fumbling at the ties of his trousers as his tunic fell to the floor. Anduin’s hands stoked idly at his sides, thumbs dragging along either side of his spine. He curled his fingers as Khadgar hissed frustratedly at the knots and let his nails scrape over soft skin on the next pass. The scratch and the almost lazy way Anduin was touching him dragged Khadgar back almost as much as the fist in his hair had, and he slowed his fingers down enough he could untie the laces and shove his pants off his hips. He paused with a hand at the waist of his smalls.

“I told you to  _ strip _ ,” Anduin murmured, mouth pressed into the side of his neck. The almost-amused tone soothed the mild panic that had flared up at Anduin repeating an order, and he shoved his smalls down as quickly as he could. He kicked his clothes away from them with one bare foot and waited.

Another stroke up to his ribs, but it went further down this time, Anduin’s palms chafing down to the fronts of his thighs. Khadgar whined as he ran his hands back up, fingers splayed wide and nails digging in, and Khadgar watched avidly as red lines flared on his skin behind Anduin’s fingertips. Anduin continued the lines over his hips to his belly, then rested his hands there, patient and solid and pressing Khadgar back into his chest while Khadgar shivered and panted.

Anduin’s hands only moved once Khadgar had caught his breath, one sliding up to his chest as the other moved downward to frame his cock, fingers curling over his balls. Khadgar’s hips twitched but he otherwise remained still.

Chuckling, Anduin gave him a long, slow stroke, rocking his own clothed erection against Khadgar’s ass. “Good boy.” The praise echoed in Khadgar’s head, in his bones, and he bit off a curse as the hand on his chest found a nipple and twisted.

Then they were turning, moving, and Khadgar was braced over the desk he’d previously been working at. He had a moment to inhale, elbows under his shoulders to keep the weight off his chest, before Anduin ran his hands slowly but irresistibly up to his shoulders and  _ pressed. _ Khadgar groaned, stretching his arms out in front of himself and taking hold of the far edge of the desk as Anduin let him take more and more of his weight, his hands sliding down Khadgar’s arms in a simplistic, harsh massage until he had a bone-creaking grip on Khadgar’s wrists. 

It left them tight together, clothed front to naked back, and Khadgar spread his legs as wide as he could and arched. Anduin ground into him, digging his hips into the edge of the desk until Khadgar could feel bruises form, a match for the ones his wrists would wear. 

Khadgar could feel Anduin gather his control. He switched the grip on Khadgar’s wrists to one hand and put as much space as he could between them - an inch or two at most, but it felt like miles when Khadgar wanted contact so badly, but he only let out a needy whimper and slumped against his desk.

Anduin tsk’d, sounding a bit breathless. “I didn't tell you to spread, boy. Legs together, like I had you, and stay.”

Khadgar adjusted himself accordingly, and practically purred when Anduin ran a possessive hand over his back to his ass. At the end of its trail Anduin squeezed, digging his fingers into the handful of flesh until Khadgar broke, pressing back into the grip and groaning and the thought of dark fingerprints on his skin in the morning. 

The punishment for moving was quick but not harsh, Anduin twisting to the side to reliever a rapid  _ one two three four _ set of strikes seemingly randomly across his ass, and then a ringing slap directly over where the bruises would form. Khadgar shook, mouth wide open against the wood of the desk but all sounds locked in his throat.

_ “Stay.” _

Khadgar nodded, his forehead knocking into the wood it rested on. Anduin’s hand left his wrist to land on his hip, the other hand leaving Khadgar's skin entirely. He heard the faint sounds of Anduin undoing his own pants and opening a bottle, and then skin on slick skin. His teeth clicked together and he gritted his teeth against the urge to push back, squeezing the desk’s edge harder, determined to stay still, to be good.

Anduin stepped closer and tugged Khadgar a bit away from the desk, dragging his chest over the wood. Legs bracketing Khadgar’s, he pressed himself between Khadgar’s legs. Khadgar muttered obscenities as Anduin’s slick cook slid between the sensitive skin of his thighs, against his balls, along his own length, one slow drag in and not even a pause before he pulled back again. Khadgar squeezed his legs tighter together on the next pass, muscles flexing beneath soft skin and the slight plumpness Anduin had always had a near obsession for marking. It made Anduin’s breath stutter in his throat and Khadgar grinned and did it again as he withdrew.

Anduin’s hand was in his hair again, and he brought Khadgar’s head up until Anduin could press kisses to his mouth. Anduin was bracing the majority of his weight on Khadgar’s back, keeping him pinned, and the arch was a definite strain, but it felt glorious. It made him  _ work _ for the kisses as Anduin chased his pleasure between his thighs, and Khadgar felt a thick, syrupy contentment spread over him. Anduin’s hand slid out over his hair, finger and thumb dragging behind his ear and along his jaw until he could slide his hand down to cover Khadgar’s throat. He didn't squeeze, just gripped Khadgar firmly, feeling his pulse flutter under the delicate skin.

Khadgar keened into Anduin’s mouth, and Anduin cursed and sped up his pace, slamming into the backs of Khadgar's thighs hard enough for the slap to sting. Khadgar started begging, filth dripping from his lips like prayer between kisses, and Anduin turned his head to the side at the last second to sink his teeth into Khadgar’s shoulder as he came, hips stuttering.

He slumped, all his weight on Khadgar’s back, and Khadgar took it with a warm, soft sort of pride thrumming in his chest. When he finally levered himself up it was almost a disappointment, no matter how much Khadgar’s neglected cock was protesting the lack of stimulation.

When Anduin got himself upright he pulled Khadgar up with him, one arm across his chest and the other reaching down to stroke his come-covered thighs. His petting spread it, painting it over his skin up to his belly. Khadgar grabbed hold of the forearm over his chest, arms aching from being stretched for so long and feeling his legs shake from how close he was.

Anduin’s hand dipped down again, using his come to slick his hand as he started jerking Khadgar off. He started slowly but sped up, hand fast and rough and just on the good side of uncomfortable as Khadgar writhed in his grip. Khadgar wailed as he came, body tensing and twisting and unable to get free as Anduin kept going through it, drawing it out until his eyes watered. His body clenched again, an aftershock almost strong enough to be mistaken for a second orgasm, and Anduin finally let up, slowing his hand until he was just cupping Khadgar gently.

“Shhh, love. That's it, breathe. You did so well for me, Khadgar.”

The praise continued as Anduin moved them, practically carrying Khadgar through to their bedroom. Khadgar mumbled his own replies, mixed thanks and praise of his own, and smiled into Anduin’s skin as he laughed. It was a simple enough matter to let Anduin clean them up and topple into bed, wound together like vines.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I was originally trying to write virginity kink!Lothar for this but it just wouldn't come (heh) to me. Then I thought of this! Virginity kink!Lothar will just have to wait.


End file.
